Bright and Mellow
by Ed 18
Summary: Thirteen year old Phoebe Plewis, her faithful Eevee and the rest of her party travels through Kanto is hopes of becoming stronger. Then collect all 8 badges and then the final boss battle: Defeating the Kanto Champion. In other words becoming the strongest trainer in the region from scratch. Will they succeed and pull through the struggles? Or will they fall in disgrace? [Colab]
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe Plewis opened her eyes lazily, not fully comprehending the world yet. But as the first thing that pierced her fog-ridden mind was a very loud 'MEH MEH MEH' coming somewhere from her left, she closed her glazed blue eyes abruptly. After about ten seconds of trying to shut out the new (very annoying) noise, Phoebe opened her eyes yet again and started looking around blearily. She then realized that she was in her bed, surrounded by Pok mon plushies, Bulbasaur pyjamas wrinkled and sweaty due to the entangled Butterfree sheets, and not soaring through the sky on a sparkly yellow Pidgey.

Phoebe pouted childishly and looked around for the disturber of her undoubtedly awesome dream. She found it, after some intense searching, mind you, and glared tiredly at her vibrant violet alarm clock, still blaring loudly. Phoebe was irked to see that it was '7:18 a.m.' and not '11:30 a.m.'. Because doubtless of her current half-asleep state, she knew today was Saturday, and she always slept in on Saturdays.

"So why are making a racket this early, violet?" She mumbled to herself as she finally pulled her arms and legs from the bedcovers and went to shut the alarm up. Phoebe usually referred to her household items depending on their colour, like her closet for example, was named Darky, for it's dark blue sheen. Besides her plushie's, as she had named all those individually, and her poster plastered walls, Phoebe had always addressed her items as if they were living entities.

The reason being that she was thirteen and still at home, having had her mom consider a Pok mon 'too dangerous for my precious baby!', and Phoebe's mom had had an iron grip on her life ever since.

She wasn't allowed to go to Prof. Oak's lab and get a Pok mon like every normal child, and while all the other kids in Pallet town got to pick their starter and head off to route one, she got to pick stuffies and posters from 'Kanto Region Weekly', which were always delivered to her house the day after one of her friends had left, and seven year-old Blue from next door spared no effort in dogging her heels every time she went outside, even for the shortest amount of time, and hollering 'you're a baby!' even though he was younger then her. But what was really annoying to watch, was when he got his own Pok mon, Squirtle, and got to go on his own journey.

By this point Her mom had wasted no time in three years to stuff her head full of everything and anything that included Pok mon (and safety). Berries to potions, Pok balls to Pok mon Centers, how to fight back if your Pok mon have fainted (which Phoebe actually thought was wrong because she had read in a book that if you lost, you had to admit defeat like a man and not to try to sweet talk your way out of paying up). There was nothing that Phoebe didn't know about, and she had to admit, she was a little proud if that. Though she had a vast amount knowledge, her mom often chided her for her naive ways, and she had never learned much about the Pok mon that she had never seen. Her mom had never really bothered to inform Phoebe of the other Pok mon in the Kanto region, so all that Pheobe knew were very common Pok mon and the starters.

Her mom made her write a notebook about all the information she had told Phoebe, and it usually lay unopened on her desk, nicknamed brown paper bag as she liked to call it, just collecting dust.

So needless to say, she was lonely, but she had promised herself that she would be happy, and make the most out of anything, despite having had to skip every kid's dream at age ten. 'When you are eighteen and mature, you'll be able to go on an adventure with Pok mon' Phoebe's mom had told her after Blue had left, gloating like always, and Phoebe had felt ice slide through her stomach and the smallest flicker of rage. She couldn't wait five more years to go on a journey! She had already gone three grinning and bearing it. It was then that Phoebe had decided to run away. Well, not exactly 'run away' but something akin to 'making a mad dash for freedom'.

And that brings us back to the present Phoebe, eyelids drooping slightly as she revelled in the beautiful silence that flicking off Violet had brought. She got up slowly, body still stiff as a board, and rubbed her eyes intently, trying to rid them of their sleep. Finished with her task, Phoebe started waving her head back and forth, trying to further the process of getting up. After losing all traces of dizziness, she tried to smooth her short, curly black hair into something presentable.

Phoebe noticed a pile a what looked to be clothes at the foot of her bed. 'Why would there be clothes...?' She thought curiously, but at that exact moment, it hit her. Of course! Phoebe mentally slapped herself. Today was the day she was going to (finally) go in her Pokemon adventure!

Phoebe jumped out of bed, sending sheets and plushies alike tumbling onto the floor. It was all coming back to her now, how she had lay out her clothes, gotten a backpack ready, even wrote a note to her mom, telling her about what she was held back on for three years of her life. Phoebe flung her pyjama top and bottoms from her head and sighed giddily as she pulled on a white tank top, and a pair of dark denim shorts and buttoned them, she was actually doing this!

Phoebe scanned the messy room for a backpack and ... ah! There it was, hanging off the side of her desk chair, swinging slightly from having a Pideotto plush hit it straight on, white, leathery surface contrasting to the chair's dark cherry wood.

As she finished pulling on her last pair of clean white socks, she quickly ran over to the pack, humming a tune she had heard on TV, but very quietly so her mom wouldn't hear. Phoebe's mom wouldn't expect her up for another few hours, and she planned on using her mother's temporary lapse in security to slip past her defences, quite literally.

At this thought, Phoebe quickly looked to Violet and was relieved to see it was only 7:43 a.m., she then quickly glanced out the window and was even more relieved to see that it was still a bit dark out. Her attention returned to the white backpack and she rummaged through it, making sure she had everything she needed. A town map, check (she was terrible with directions), an extra pair of socks, check, a whole slew of potions her mother had bought her, the sole purpose being when she finally did get a Pokémon, she could care for it perfectly, check. That seemed to be it.

Phoebe sighed happily. Now for the note. She looked to the desk and found it, stuck to her notebook, it had three words, 'I'm leaving, sorry'. Phoebe sighed again, but this time not as happily. She flipped the latch on her backpack, but not before grabbing the Pideotto plush from the floor and squeezing it into her pack. She slung the bag over her shoulder and took one last fleeting look at her dishevelled room. Stuffies and bedcovers strewn over the floor, closet unkempt and clothes at the bottom, having slid off their hangers.

After Phoebe deemed her bag's items worthy, she gathered up her pack, and put on a huge smile, and trekked to her door, plastered with Charmander posters. Phoebe crept down her stairs, having made it past her mom's room. She had pressed her ear against her mother's door and had heard loud snoring emanating clearly through the crack. Her feet made the occasional dark floorboard go 'creak', but other than that, Phoebe was scaling her home as stealthily as a ninja. Phoebe got to her shoe rack no problem, and as quietly as she could slipped on her blue trainers and grasped the bronze handle of her front door. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and readied herself for whatever Kanto had to throw at her.

* * *

Chapter by: Your Creator


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes snapped open as foot steps steadily approached him. He slowly got on his paws, preparing to strike whoever came to disturb his slumber. It was dark,  
making it hard to see what was arriving. But it was definitely tall. _Three... Two... One..._ The Pokemon jumped at his target, surprising the 13 year old who was about to start an adventure. Using all his level 5 strength, he made an attempt at scratching the intruder. Phoebe fell back in surprise at the wild Pokemon's jump, letting out a short scream, _What should I do? What should I do!?_ she thought frantically. Seeing how he failed to scare away the intruder, the Pokemon prepared another strike. Phoebe wanted to defend herself but she wouldn't dare smack a level 2. That's just cruel. She could hear it approaching her at a fast pace- The girl had subconsciously stuck her hands out, the attacker ran straight into them. It felt...soft. Phoebe started petting it, **IT WAS JUST TOO SOFT**. Under the moonlight, it was hard to see what she was holding exactly. But it was definitely small.  
"...Hmm...I've never seen one like this..." How strange ,this one seems out of place here in Route 1. Suddenly realizing that he was being petted by the intruder, the Pokemon jumped away from her. Phoebe extended her hand to him,  
"It's alright little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you." The Pokemon relaxed a tad bit but still was on 'I'm gonna kill you' stance. She felt as if she was just rejected by some crush. Slowly, she got to her feet. Looks like she can't be friends with this cutie pie...

Phoebe couldn't take that Pokemon off her mind as she aimlessly walked through the fields of grass. The sun was slowly creeping in, allowing her to see her surroundings more easily. The light was also waking some of the Pokemons around so she had to be trice as careful. Wait. Was she thinking? Wandering around the woods without a Pokemon to defend you. Stupid. You could get killed! Hold it, that's just unlikely. Unbeknownst to her, that Pokemon was silently following her. Until... Phoebe ran straight into something. No, SOMEONE. Care to make a guess? :3

"S-sorry..." "Tch, just watch where you're going, will you!? The world's already polluted with idiots like you." he scowled, not even bothering to help her to her feet. She had ran into a guy that was no doubt, older than her. He had orange-brown hair, and brown eyes that burnt with arrognant power. He wore a dark jacket (with pockets) and tannish trousers (with pockets). Phoebe bit her lip, getting on to her feet once more before replying:  
"Who're you calling an idiot!?" she screeched, clearly hating the heck out of at the current moment. Though she was almost 2 feet shorter than him,  
she wouldn't just stand around being insulted by some cocky stranger. "You." he said, smirking. Phoebe's annoyance meter rose by 100 degrees Pokemon that was following her stopped in his tracks, watching the two humans converse. "And what qualifies me as an 'idiot', Sir High Horse?" "First off, you're clearly lost in a simple route such as this one. Two, your Pokemon-" Phoebe frowned,  
"Hold a minute. What are referring to?" "You really are an Eevee you have, following you!?" She turned around to see that Pokemon she encountered on her way out of Pallet Town. The Eevee tilted its head, as if asking 'What?'. _So it's called an 'Eevee'_ Phoebe mentally noted to herself. Quickly losing interest on her, the guy left with a: "Smell ya later." that has the tone of a "Better not smell ya again."

"*gasp* We made it, Theodore!" Phoebe cheered as they reached the border of Viridian City. During the adventure through the fields of grass , she had decided to name this friendly Eevee 'Theodore' for some reason: _Hmmm... It looks like a 'Theodore' to me._ The Eevee merely look up at her, looking rather tired  
"You must be worn out from all the battles. Let's get you to a Pokemon Center, you worked hard to protect me. Thanks, Theodore!" she said, smiling at her new buddy. Theodore formed a small grin with his mouth but it quickly faded, _looks like we have a tsundere in our hands._ During the many scuffles with wild Pokemon, Phoebe had started getting the hang of Poke Battles, and got even more attached to the male Eevee. She picked up the exhausted Pokemon and carried him to the Pokemon Center, ready for a rest herself. Technically, she isn't this Eevee's official trainer yet, since she didn't catch it. He chose to follow her,  
with his own free will. Maybe she should use a Pokeball on him? She should, or she won't be able to claim that Theodore was hers, like in those stories. You know how some nasty organizations stole others' Pokemons at one point in time? Phoebe was already thinking of Theodore as family though she has only met him for a few hours. The girl plunked herself down on a empty seat, careful not to wake her sleeping friend. The quiet environment was effectively lulling her to sleep, she didn't bother fighting it. A quick nap should be nice...

Something wasn't right. Something wet was poking her unceasingly. Whatever it was, it definately was persistent on waking her. Phoebe slowly regained conscious. "*yawn*...Where am I?" The poking stopped.  
"You're in the Viridian Poke Center, girl." Phoebe jumped, hearing an unfamiliar voice speak to her. She looked up to see a boy that was about her age with forest green eyes. His hair was separated in two different colours, the left half was light blond while the right half was teal. He kept them in a small low-pony tail.  
"W-who are you?" she asked, feeling her heart return to its regular pace. "Me? Just a newbie trainer. The name's Ren." "Phoebe."  
A newbie trainer? Phoebe could relate to that. After all, she had just begun her fresh adventure as a Pokemon trainer today. She stood up from the dusty furniture, stretching her stiff limbs. Theodore elegantly hopped to the ground, silently waiting for Phoebe's command to bite this stranger. But she didn't, much to his disappointment. Now that she was on her feet, she could see that she was about the same height as this boy. (He was only 1-2 inches taller.) Something was off once more. It felt rather... chaotic in the usually peaceful Pokemon Center. A small group was buzzing about some sort of pick pocket lurking around town. Phoebe glanced behind her to make sure no one stole her bag. She let out a sigh of relief, seeing that it was still where she last checked. _Good, nothing stolen..._ Ren read her expression and explained to her that there was some sort of Ace Pick Pocket hanging in the region. The items stolen so far were a high amount of wallets, some Pokeballs, healing potions, and even a few Pokemons. The Police weren't getting much leads so far so everyone's on edge at the current moment. The two trainers exchanged words, walking aimlessly around, and sharing tales of the past. Non-embarrassing ones. One could glance at these 2 and assume that they are some sort of young couple.

"Your Eevee's not a normal Eevee, Phoebe." he abruptly said. Phoebe's brows rose in surprise. _Does Theodore have some sort of disease!? Was he mentally impaired!?_ She faired the worst.  
"W-what do you mean? How is he irregular?" The Eevee look up, suspecting that they were talking about him.  
"He's a shiny Pokemon. Nothing too special, just born with a different texture than the rest. You might encounter others in your journey." Ren explained,  
observing Theodore, Theodore returned his stare.

"..."

* * *

(Cruddy) Chapter by: Ed 18


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe stared intently at Theodore as they walked along route two, having split up from Ren upon entering. She was relieved to hear that nothing was wrong with Theodore, deathly illnesses would be terrible at his level! She noted his greyish silver coat, and smiled to herself while Theodore pranced along with his head held high, tail bobbing in the air.

The wind had picked up significantly since Phoebe had left the Pokemon Center, making the tall grass sway, almost looking as if it was alive. Well, it could be considered alive, since there were active Pokemon in it.  
Phoebe could see a huge forest not far from the path where she was walking. She knew that that was Viridian Forest, hence just being in Viridian City, but also because her mother had made her memorize almost every town in the Kanto suddenly felt something sharp graze her leg, and let out a yelp of pain. Theodore, who had stopped to look at a particularly interesting pebble, dashed to her side immediately, growling at the Pokemon who had jumped out of the grass. A wild Pidgey stood ruffling it's feathers, and staring Theodore eevee growled in response to the Pidgey's glaring. He looked at Phoebe, waiting for her commands.

 **-BROOP!-**

Your Creator: Because this author is terrible at doing fight scenes.

Ed 18: No you're not!

 **-BROOP!-**

Phoebe giggled happily at her new Pokemon, cooing motherly at the very startled Pidgey. It turned out that this Pidgey was a girl, and Phoebe had thought of the name 'Pansey'. The young trainer actually prided herself in her naming abilities, hence her household objects. But come on, Theodore's name was pure genius! After leveling up both Theodore and Pansey, Phoebe decided that they should tackle Viridian Forest. She had run into a couple of other trainers, but she had managed to beat all of them, though one boy with a Rattata she just narrowly escaped she approached the foreboding wood with Pansey perched on her shoulder and Theodore sticking close to her legs, she could hear her heart beat in excitement.

Phoebe could see a flock of what looked similar to Pidgey fly out of the wood a distance , two men came out of Viridian Forest, one was a tall blond man wearing what looked like a bartender's suit, the other a short, black-haired man wearing the weirdest jacket Phoebe had ever seen. It had a beyond puffy trim around the hood and sleeves. Both men had Pokemon accompanying them, but Phoebe didn't recognize them. (1) 'Blondie' had what had to be the region's largest dog. It's fur was yellow, while its body was orange with black in certain spots. 'Shorty' had a butterfly type creature. Its eyes were large and three horn things coming out of its head. Phoebe decided she liked both Pokemon, and when the men walked past her, she smiled hugely and brightly in their direction.

'Blondie' gave her a confusing look, while 'Shorty' grinned back, waving a very pale hand. Phoebe could see rings glistening on his small hand. Their Pokemon regarded hers playfully, while Pansey and Theodore just blinked. Their trainer simply assumed that her Pokemon were in awe. As the men walked further away from her, she looked back into Viridian Forest and looked at her Pokemon. They looked excited, just like her. Phoebe put on an even bigger smile than she had given to the men, and started running into Viridian Forest. Pansey squawked, startled from her position on Phoebe's shoulder, and started flapping her way after her, just like Theodore, who had also started trying to catch up to Pheobe. They didn't have to go far, because Phoebe had tripped on a tree root, and had promptly fallen over.

 **-BOOP!-**

Your Creator: Yay! I did it! Is it too short? Not enough detail? Please be happy, Every (Ed 18)!

Ed 18: I am really happy! ^w^

* * *

XXX- (1) Heckles yeah I did! First cameo appearance! And it's Shizou and Izaya! (I'm in shizaya hell please send help) btw, Shizou has an Arcanine, and Izaya has a Venomoth.

XXX means you don't have to include this. (though i think you should include the shizaya thing ;3)  
XXX- (1) Heckles yeah I did! First cameo appearance! And it's Shizou and Izaya! (I'm in shizaya hell please send help) btw, Shizou has an Arcanine, and Izaya has a Venomoth.

XXX means you don't have to include this. (though i think you should include the Shizaya thing ;3)


End file.
